peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 May 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Hong Kong) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05-16 ; Comments *Message from Peel Mailing List user ckitlee: "Here's another BFBS show I recorded before BFBS switched off in Hong Kong in 1997. As you'll notice from the file name, it is in mono. As I recall, reception of BFBS was rather poor then and very often the signal came in mono, or even if it is stereo, I would switch it to mono to reduce the noise. Moreover, I now know that all the background noise is the result of a badly received signal rather than a poor video tape machine as all the noise disappears in the blank tape following the programme. So you might have to bear with it as many of the programmes I've got have similar noise." *Start of show: "Hello my beauties, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS." *The Galactic Symposium single later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. JP ponders playing the other side, 'Money', as well, but doesn't. *John remembers seeing the House Of Love in 1988, calling it "one of the great gigs, actually...they were magnificent. I thought, 'This band is going to dominate the world.' Well, they made a good go at it, you know, but didn't get quite as far as that, obviously." See Gigography 1988. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Number One Cup: 'Ease Back Down (CDS)' (Blue Rose Record Company) *Savas Pascalidis: 'Untitled (12"-Sugarland Express)' (Kurbel) :(JP: 'There's basketball on one of the television sets here in the BFBS studio. It's one of those things which I have to admit I simply can't see the appeal of it at all, and I suspect that Denis can't either. All that happens is that enormously tall people rush from one end of a gym to another, and nobody ever fails to score!, so you just kind of add up. I've never seen anybody miss in the course of these games: you just add up, two at a time, you stay pretty close to each other, and I don't know what the appeal of it is at all. Utterly bewildering to me.') *Melvins: 'Laughing With Lucifer At Satan's Sideshow (CD-Honky)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Shy Guy Douglas: 'I'm Your Country Man (Compilation CD-No Jive: Authentic Southern Country Blues)' (Ace) *Shallow: 'I Wonder (Sonic Boom Remix #3) (7")' (Ochre) :(JP: 'The basketball has given way to ice hockey. Now this is a game that I can understand, especially when they get stuck into each other against the wall round the outside, which two people have just done. How either of them survived it and got up and skated away, I simply don't know. Here it is again in action replay: I wish you could see it, listeners. Good Lord! Aggravated assault that is to me. If you did that on the streets of Stowmarket on a Friday night, you'd be looking at a two-year sentence.') :('This next is a little gem from 1978. I'd like to pretend that somebody had requested it: I could say, "This one's for Lance-Bombardier Johnson", I'd be making it up, let's be honest, but nevertheless, it's a record which is well worth hearing every once in a while.') *Galactic Symposium: 'YMCA (7")' (Vague) :(JP: '(They)'ve disappeared without trace, and who can blame them.') *Ivor Cutler: 'It's Stupid (CD-A Wet Handle)' (Creation) *Broken Dog: 'Trails (CDS)' (Big Cat UK) *Tekware: 'Nostalgia (12")' (Grand Larceny) *Simon Joyner: 'I Wrote A Song About The Ocean (LP-Songs For The New Year)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *House Of Love: 'Shine On (LP-The House Of Love)' (Fontana) *Dee'Pulse & X-Plorer: 'Re-Build (12")' (Gyration) *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'This Old Lady (7")' (Origin) *Demolition Doll Rods: 'If You Can't Hang... (CD-Tasty)' (In The Red Recordings) *''(news - edited out)'' *Cable: 'From Here You Can See Yourself (2xLP-When Animals Attack)' (Infectious) *Boyracer: 'Present Tense (7")' (Happy Go Lucky) (intially John is 'breezily confident' and plays the wrong track) *Ras Shiloh: 'Trodding (7")' (Penthouse) :(JP: 'I have to apologise if in this week's edition of John Peel's Music from BFBS, I sound slightly tired. The truth of the matter is that I have been for three or four weeks and this is because of the change of schedules that I underwent recently at Radio 1. It conflicts with various other things that I do during the week and I haven't really got it all resolved yet. I don't get very much sleep these days, I have to say: but in a couple of weeks' time it'll all sort itself out, I think, and I shall become as fresh and as lively as a daisy and you'll just love me. You will.') In mid-February, Kat's Karavan had moved from the weekend slot it had occupied for over six years back to three early evening shows Tuesday to Thursday, and in the previous month had lost 10 minutes per show. *Cagney & Lacee: 'By The Way (CD-Six Feet Of Chain)' (No. 6) *Chaino: 'The Chase (Compilation LP-Las Vegas Grind Part 3)' (Strip) *Wide Receivers: 'Red-Haired Brothers (EP-All That Music Getting In The Way)' (Weed Eater Music) *We™: 'Magnesium Flares (2xLP-As Is.)' (Asphodel) *Cursive: 'Sucker And Dry (7")' (Zero Hour) *Cursive: 'Knowledgeable Hasbeens (EP-The Disruption)' (Lumberjack) *Sizzla: 'Babylon Cowboy (7")' *Babes In Toyland: 'Never (LP-Spanking Machine)' (Twin Tone) *Bingo Trappers: 'Premium Daylight (LP-Sierra Nevada)' (Shrimper / Sing, Eunuchs!) *Leapfrogs: 'Dirty Britches (Compilation CD-No Jive: Authentic Southern Country Blues)' (Ace) *Melvins: 'They Must All Be Slaughtered (CD-Honky)' (Amphetamine Reptile) Additional vocals by Kat Bjelland (hence the earlier Babes In Toyland play). :(JP: 'Off you go now: nothing below the waist, mind. This has been John Peel's Music On BFBS.') File ;Name *BFBS 19970516 Mono ;Length *01:49:14 ;Other *Mono recording at 128 kbps. Many thanks to ckitlee. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?ppzeh31ia8n7k6u ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS